Gennei Ryodan Gaje
by IsmiHana
Summary: Perbincangan gaje Gennei Ryodan di suatu kafe. WARNING! – plot gak jelas, humor gagal dan abal-abalan, out of character berlebihan, setting gaje, otak dijamin melepuh. Not mean for bashing chara and promosi here.


**WARNING! – PLOT GAK JELAS, HUMOR GAGAL DAN ABAL-ABALAN, OUT OF CHARACTER, SETTING GAJE, OTAK DIJAMIN MELEPUH. NOT MEAN FOR BASHING CHARA AND PROMOSI HERE.**

...

Suatu siang, anak-anak (?) Gennei Ryodan lagi kongkow-kongkow di kafe sambil nungguin danjou mereka tersayang datang.

"Eh, muncul juga tuh orang. Panjang umur danjou, baru aja diomongin!" kata Nobunaga.

"Hey guys, what's up?" sapa Chrollo Lucifer sambil ngeloyor masuk ke kafe dengan dandanan (sok) gaul.

"What's up!" semua langsung tereak sambil ngangkat tangan dengan kompak.

"Udah punya W*ts *pp semua?"

"W*ts *pp!"

"Kalo L*ne udah ada?"

"W*ts *pp—eh, L*ne!"

Siiiiiinggg… krik krik krik… Ya Tuhan, sungguh gajelasnya Gennei Ryodan kali ini.

"Oke. Pelayannya mana, gue mau pesan."

"Silahkan," Machi keluar dengan dandanan moe membuat Hisoka datang dan ikutan duduk di meja anak-anak Gennei Ryodan.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Coklat hangat." Hisoka nyemak sebelum Chrollo sempat ngomong, "Nanti lu yang anterin ya~"

"Lo pesan sendiri sana."

"Ah, jangan gitu dong. Kita teman, kan~?"

Machi mendesah, "Terserah deh. Danjou mo pesan apa?"

"Gue pesan ikan goreng ya, gak pake lama."

"Baik." Lalu Machi pergi sementara Hisoka masih senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Danjou dari mana, koQ rapi banget?" tanya Feitan.

"Oh, gue barusan naik limo ke sini. Be te we, yang ngetweet ini ke gue sapa yah?"

Lalu Chrollo menunjukkan hapenya dan semua merunduk untuk melihat layar.

…

_**nnnn chrollo_ganteng **__axsjhistsngjdnggsptptnslmsjndjnnhgthopqerstz_

_**chrollo_ganteng **__? RT __**nnnn chrollo_ganteng **__axsjhistsngjdnggsptptnslmsjndjnnhgthopqerstz_

…

"Oh, itu Nobunaga, Danjou. Dia masih belum bisa mengetik dengan benar."

Nobunaga langsung ngeluarin pedangnya, "Eh, ngajak berantem lu?!"

"Bukan, gue bukannya ngajak berantem kale!" Shalnark berkilah, "Gue kan mo bantu elo supaya bisa masuk kursus mengetik kilat gratis bersama Danjou!"

Sejak kapan coba itu danjou buka kursus mengetik? -_-

"Ck ck ck, kasihan dirimu, anakku…" Chrollo meluk Nobunaga yang bengong, "Biar Papa ajarin kamu ya, Nagh."

"Umur lu berapa sih, Danjou?"

"Seratus tahun."

"**WHAAAATTTT?!**" Nobunaga, Phinks, Bonolenov, dan Franklin tewas di tempat.

"Kurangin tujuh puluh tiga, Men! Gue masih muda, I'm so young!"

**BRUK**. Kali ini giliran Shizuku pingsan, ketika mengetahui danjounya masih muda.

"Le-o, le-o, le-o… Danjou muda~" itu Coltopi yang nyanyi.

Entah kenapa, Leorio masuk, mungkin merasa ada yang manggil namanya. Tapi entah kenapa juga, arwah Leol ikut masuk.

"Eh, salah itu lagu harusnya leo-rio-leo-rio!" protes Leorio.

"Eh ndak bisa itu raiso! Yang bener leol-leol-leol!" Leol ikutan protes, lalu mereka dilempar sama Phinks yang mati suri.

"Helooo… no fighting here ya keles!" seru Chrollo ke dua orang yang udah melayang itu.

"Yo bener tuh keles, kita semua khan bersaudara." sambung Hisoka yang sepertinya baru pulang dari aksi damai.

"Ini ikan gorengnya, Danjou. Hisoka, ini coklatnya." Machi nongol tiba-tiba.

"Thanks yaw."

"Ahh, lu baik banget."

"Udah deh kagak usah lebay."

"Lebay kan lebih bayik."

Machi cuma mendesah sementara yang lain ngeLOL di tempat, "Omong-omong, Danjou," katanya sambil nunjuk mayat Bonolenov, Nobunaga, Franklin, dan Phinks—**"Gue masih hidup!"**—yang ada di tanah, "Mereka kenapa?"

"Au ah gelap," sahut Chrollo gak peduli sambil ngemut ikan goreng, "Gue bilang umur gue 100 tahun, begelempar semua tuh."

**BRUK**. Machi mati mendadak.

**TAMAT.**

…

…

…

**BELUM! AYO LANJUT, WOY!**

"Hiks, hiks, Machi, kenapa lu harus ninggalin gue sendiri?!" Hisoka terisak-isak, "Oi Danjou, lawan gue sekarang juga! Gue mau balas dendam!"

"Yang salah khan bukan gue, tapi umur gue itu lho," Chrollo menyahut enteng.

"Danjou! Gue cinta mati ama Machi, lho!" Hisoka malah curhat.

"Ya udah elu ikutan mati sana." sahut Chrollo santai.

"Danjou!" Hisoka udah teriak-teriak histeris.

"Eh, diem anak manis, gue masih makan. Ntar deh klo udah selesai," kata Chrollo yang gak tahan, "Nih gue kasih permen. Nurut ya."

Hisoka malah ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngulum permen.

"Eh Papa, gue mau nanya dong!" kata Shalnark setelah mengangkat tangan dengan manisnya.

"Ada apa, anakku?" balas Chrollo sambil noleh ke Shalnark dengan mulut penuh ikan.

"Papa nikahnya ama siapa emang?"

Chrollo kesedak ikan yang baru aja ditelannya. Ia megap-megap! Lalu Coltopi memukul-mukul punggung Chrollo untuk mengeluarkan ikan tersebut. Sia-sia. Hisoka punya cara yang lebih ekstrim: Chrollo disuruhnya tengkurepan di lantai, terus Hisoka loncat-loncat di atas punggungnya. Hitung-hitung balas dendam atas kematian Machi.

Tapi tulang ikannya ngambek dan diem di tempat. Err, Chrollonya juga sih.

"Kasih air minum aja," usul Feitan.

"Oi, bawain gue air minum satu galon!" seru Coltopi ke pemilik kafe. Satu galon air pun datang.

"Ntar, gue punya cara yang lebih baik." kata Hisoka, "Lu baring aja kayak gitu." Lalu Hisoka menjatuhkan galon tersebut dari atap ke punggung Chrollo. Dan ikannya keluar! Haduh, senangnya semua orang!

Err, gak hanya ikan sih. Nasi pecel sarapan danjounya Gennei Ryodan tadi pagi juga ikut keluar. Jadi, Hisoka mengepel muntahan tersebut dengan rambut Coltopi, dan kaki Coltopi dijadikan tangkai pel.

"Iih, anak buah gue gimana sih!" gerutu Chrollo, "Menyiksa danjounya sendiri!"

"Hisoka bukan anak Papa lagi, kan?" Shalnark mengingatkan.

"Oh iya gue lupa."

"Siapa yang mau jadi anak elu. Gue maunya jadi suami Machi."

"Ah, back to the topic dunk. Papa nikahnya ama siapa?"

Chrollo banjir air mata, mungkin terkenang "istri"nya yang berada entah di mana kini.

"Aih, Shal-ku yang kusayang, masa kamu nggak kenal mamamu sendiri?" kata Chrollo sambil mengusap ingusnya dengan rambut Coltopi.

"Eh, emang siapa?"

"Rambutnya pirang, kulitnya putih…" Chrollo makin terisak-isak. Sementara Hisoka lega karena itu bukan ciri-ciri Machi.

"Hah, siapa?" tanya Shalnark bingung.

"Aih, elo durhaka kagak ingat mami lo sendiri!" seru Chrollo, "Pakunoda gue yang gue sayang, lah!"

Shalnark keselek hapenya sendiri dan menyusul Uvogin (?). Phinks masih melongo melihat adegan barusan, "Ntar, akad nikahnya kapan? Walimahannya kapan? Makan-makannya kapan? KoQ gak ngajak-ngajak kita sich?" Phinks nyerocos sementara Chrollo masih nangis darah.

"Eh, kami ini nikah siri taok!" kata Chrollo membuat hadirin di kafe melongo semua, "Jadi, jangan harap dapat makanan! Pergi lu ke kondangan Hisoka sana!"

"Aih, jadi elu ngerestuin gue ama Machi donk!" mata Hisoka binar-binar.

"Urusai…" ternyata Machi masih hidup.

"Machi!" dengan segera, Hisoka menghampiri gadis itu, "Lu gak papa? Ada yang sakit? Perlu gue obtain?"

"Hadeh, pusing gue lu ngomong banyak banget," kata Machi sambil megangin kepalanya. Hisoka langsung bungkam.

"Eh udah minggir. Ini fic khusus buat gue tahu." kata Chrollo sok tahu.

"**EH SEMBARANGAN! INI FIC JUGA UNTUK KITA-KITA KALEE!**" kontan seluruh anggota Gennei Ryodan hidup lagi dan demo di depan danjou mereka sendiri. Bahkan Omokage ikut datang—meski Nobunaga langsung mengirimnya kembali ke kubur.

"Paku-chaaaannn! (?) Lu masih iduuuuuppp!" teriak Chrollo heboh sambil lari ke Pakunoda.

"Chrolloooooo!" Pakunoda ikut-ikutan gila. Sementara yang lain ngesweatdrop ngeliat danjou mereka yang bermesraan dengan "istri"nya itu.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... sampai sore.

"Terus? Fic ini lanjut gak sih?" tanya Shalnark yang masih sweatdrop.

"Udah ah. Kita selesaikan aja fic ini." Machi ikut-ikutan sweatdrop.

"Mohon maaf atas semua kegajean yang ada! Terima kasih udah baca dan selamat tinggaaaal!" semua anak Gennei Ryodan-minus Chrollo dan Pakunoda-melambai ke arah para readers yang author tidak tahu bagaimana nasibnya.

...

**TAMAT-EH APA TAMAT?!**

**mohon maaf sebeas-besarnya atas kegajean yang ada. harap diingat, ini semua hanya utk lelucon semata, bukan utk bashing. jika ada yang protes, saya akan hapus fic ini.**

***terus menghilang/?***


End file.
